Harry Potter and Armageddon
by Psychlone
Summary: Transferstudents, the final battle with voldemort, and hey! Harry didn't kill him! Some weird students have shown up, demons, vampires, and elves, oh my! And what's this a concert at the welcoming ceramony? Only from the mind of yours truly


_Harry Potter And Armageddon_

_Ch.1_

_I can't win, I just can't win. _Harry thought to himself as he dueled with the dark lord, he was losing by a long shot, his shoulder bleeding profusely, and side wide open. He glanced to the side to see Hermione lying on her side, her breathing stopped and lied there, her eyes blank, and her expression of sorrow.

All the site did was infuriate him even more, but his body was worn out completely, no matter how angry he was, he couldn't move his body.

"Prepare to die Potter, your mother isn't here to save you now." Voldemort hissed through smiling clenched teeth.

"I don't care." Harry flopped down on his knees.

"Then now you will die." The wand dived down at Harry the curse coming at him fast, but stopped right in front of his face. The world became Technicolor, as a blonde young man floated in the sky behind the dark lord. His hair reached below his ears

He was American, with baggy blue jeans, a bright read shirt with a motorcycle on the front of it, labeled OCC. His right wrist was almost buried in his pocket but he could still see a gold chain-link bracelet on his arm. The boy's hard teal eyes bore into Harry's darker orbs with power overflowing from the stars. Finally at his sneakers, once white but now light green from grass stains, along with the bottom of his jeans.

"Hey Harry, so we finally meet." The boy said gently floating down.

"Who are you?" he didn't care if he died, he just looked at the brown haired girl lying there amongst the rubble that was once Hogwarts and the grounds. The dirt was scorched black from the fighting, every Death Eater and almost every order member was mortally wounded or dead Ron, was the only one Harry could identify as alive, he was sitting up, holding his dead arm, he would never use it again if he lived, he breathed deep.

"My name is Yoroy." He said and started walking around the frozen Voldemort. "He's even uglier than the other demons say."

"Other demons?"

"Yeah, I ain't human, what human can make this look good?" he joked and kneeled near Hermione. "She is pretty, you like her don't you?"

"Well she is my friend." Harry sat down again, exhausted.

"No I mean more than that. I can bring her back to life." Harry looked up at him expectantly, pleadingly.

"I'll do anything. I'll give you my soul!" he kneeled in front of Yoroy and pleaded half crying, his scuffed glasses falling off his nose.

"Relax, the soul bit is my father's bag, I am a deal person. This can be taken as a win-win situation."

"Go on, please."

"I will bring her back, for one month, you must then solve a puzzle with her help at the end of that month, a series of puzzles over seven days. You pass them all, she lives a perfectly long and healthy life. You fail, at the end of you life, when you die, your eternal soul goes to my father, and she goes to heaven."

"DEAL!" he said and shook the demon's hand then picked Hermione up. "Can you bring her back now?"

"Let me take care of this ugly guy first." Yoroy stood in front of Voldemort after he grabbed the circular shaped curse. A dark circle appeared around the dark lord's feet. The world started flowing again.

Yoroy crushed the curse in his hand and stared directly at the bald ugly lord. "Now you die Po- who are you?" he snarled out as Yoroy stared him straight in the face.

"A demon." He said calmly his left hand out to shake Voldemort's and his right behind his back making symbols. "The name is Yoroy your ugliness."

"I'll kill you too demon if you don't move."

"Like you could kill me!" Yoroy snorted.

"I have demon killing magic."

"I know but I can multi task." His right hand came from behind his back as a white orb that shone in the sunlight. "While you were babbling about with your idle threats I was chargin' two incredibly powerful spells, demon spells."

The purple ring turned into a cylinder round the dark lord, keeping him in. Yoroy started floating again and once he reached the middle and highest point on the battlefield he dropped the orb. It crashed on Hermione's face, but it didn't harm her, it broke in two, as a wave of pure light came gushing out, wrapping itself around every body, even death eater's, reviving and revitalizing them. Harry and Ron felt as good as new as Hermione clung to Harry's body, with renewed life.

"Now let it be known today as the death of the dark lord the one and only Voldemort, felled by a creature of purer darkness, killed by one of his favored creatures of the underworld, a pure demon." He turned to Voldemort's cylinder prison and smirked. "I summon you lord of fire and darkness, I summon thee to do thy bidding, release thyne own pet, the almighty Cerberus, I command thee to rip apart this mere mortal cast him to the pits of darkness and kill his soul's power. Rip him of all of his power, and then rip him."

"A summoning curse…" Dumbledore breathed, as he made his way to Harry and Hermione. "one of this level to could kill us all."

"Now my pet, feed on his darkness the true Cerberus of the underworld." The cylinder lengthened and widened to fit almost three Fluffy's in it. "Bit of a tight squeeze Vulcanos, but deal with it." He said as a huge Cerberus came into the cylinder, making Fluffy seem, well, fluffy.

The Cerberus had 3 heads like dogs, the eyes were flames, literally, and his teeth were two times bigger than the basilisk's. The claws on its paws would pierce the Hogwarts' wall easily as it lifted and crushed Voldemort's legs with a resounding thud and snap. Then his claws dug into the kneecap and tore the legs off, spurting blood all over the midnight black fur.

"Huey, Dewy, and Louie get it over with." The dogs bark in compliances and the heads dived down at the body, the right catching the head, the middle its arm, and the left the lower body. Voldemort screamed bloody murder until the three dog heads tore him apart.

The cylinder broke and the flaming Cerberus came bounding happily towards Yoroy. It shrank to about the size of the average German shepherd dog, come to think of it, its heads were the tan and black colors of said dog. It jumped up, putting its paws on Yoroy's shoulders and taking turns licking his face.

"Sharkahn, go feed on the ones with the dark mark, rid the world of all of his evil." The dog bounded away its teeth snarling and eyes flaming. Screams were heard all over the field as death eaters met their own horrible death.

"Just who are you?" Albus asked as he carefully walked around the feasting dog.

"My name is Yoroy the American exchange student this year." He said, putting his calloused hand out and letting his blonde hair fall into his face.

"Albus Dumbledore, your new Headmaster." They clasped hands and shook. "If you are so powerful, could you rebuild the castle?"

"No prob." He flicked his wrist and the castle stood as good as new. "Now lets get this sorting over with." All of the staff and Order members moved to get ready for the sorting ceremony.

Yoroy walked next to Hagrid as they walked up the path to the castle. "Wha' was that beast? I have a Cerberus, and that was no Cerberus."

"Your Cerberus must not be full grown, no one HUMAN has ever tamed and raised a full grown Cerberus. Mine is the common size Cerberus."

"Common? Tha was no common run o' the mill beastie!"

"It was a male, I take it your Cerberus was just black with dog heads? It was a female."

"But Fluffy…"

"Fluffy is a girl."

Harry and Hermione walked behind the two, not paying attention to the two argue over beasts. Their hands were clasped and Hermione leaned on Harry's shoulder. Ron behind them, smiled he liked it better single, after all he was quite the mn whore in reality.

The castle was perfect, everything all set up, everything was dusted and clean. "Whoa…" came a very surprised noise from the group.

"My magic isn't limited by the factor of what can be existing, but by the way I perceive magic and the things that should exist."

"Are all Americans like you?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I'm just special. Come on! Lets get this stupid sorting over with!" Yoroy bounced up and down, obviously light hearted, he hardly cared he slaughtered so many people. The Cerberus came vaulting behind him. "Hi Sharkahn! Who's a good doggy? Who's a good doggy?' he said as his hands scratched behind the ears of the left and right head.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked, not being able to hold the question any longer.

"Ah milady, I am Yoroy of America, now that your school is participating in the exchange program, people will be coming here from many countries." Yoroy held out his hand in greeting, Sharkahn panting like an average dog.

"What was that about the sorting, don't they sort you?"

"No, in America it's clustered by alphabetical, it's kinda dumb but, hey, who cares?"

"The first years should be arriving soon." Dumbledore said and shuffled off to the main hall for preparing.

"It should already be prepared!" Yoroy called out to him, and he ran when there was a loud set of shouts. "What's wrong?" Yoroy said heading into a fighting stance.

"There is a stage…and American food…" Dumbledore mumbled in silent horror.

"Right I redecorated, consider this and experiment, if they don't like this, then you don't have to do this next year. I'm gonna put on a 'Welcome' and a 'Welcome Back' show, and this food is so much better."

"But why did you change it in the first place?" Hermione stepped forward towards some strange food.

"Because American food is good for the soul." Yoroy said, sniffing in the smells of fresh food.

"AH! What about the house elves?" she screamed out.

"Oh they are fine, I revived them with the order and then placed them back in place with the castle." Yoroy said taking a bite out of a burger. "Ron, ya hungry? Getting your girlfriend takin' away from ya and ya arm nearly torn off must make you hungry." He snickered and tossed Ron a wrapped burger.

"Ex-girlfriend." Hermione said and Ron nodded.

Yoroy laughed, and threw his head back to look at the enchanted ceiling. "Such an amazing and powerful world out there, it fills me with excitement, something new is always going to be around, and as long as there is, I will find it." Yoroy mused looking at the starlit ceiling.

"Wow, strong, cute, AND poetic, Harry, you seem have competition." Harry snorted and Yoroy laughed.

"Sorry Hermione, you're not my type." Yoroy laughed out and took a seat.

"Then what is your type?" she asked and smiled as Harry stuck his lip out. "Oh relax Harry, I'm just playing."

"My favorites re from Spain, I just love the culture and language there, and the tanning weather. Its my favorite country on the whole planet, and I would like to mate with a Spanish woman from there." He said smiling.

The four chatted it up and waited for the students to file in, when Yoroy set up to the front like the first years are supposed to. "Yo." He said to everyone that entered, spotting some good looking girls, but still looking for a Spanish girl, heck, he'd take latina!

The head table filled and the first years came and the traditional speech came with an untraditional ending. "-And so we now sort the exchange students and the first years, please make their time here very welcome!"

"Triach Bellas." McGonagall called and a girl with green hair a defined figured Yoroy was looking for. With rich hazel eyes he nearly growled setting her as his next romantic target.

The hat red her thoughts, her conspiring emotions and read the combination aloud in one fell shout of 'Griffindore!' She sat down next to his empty seat and he smirked.

"Yoroy…what's your last name?"

"Don't have one, I'm the only Yoroy in the world." He said as he sat on the stool. The hat never even touched his head and shouted out "Griffindore!" everyone in Griffindore applauded for him as he sat next to Triach. The rest whirled on by, new people joining each house. Then the feast was on, dinner with a show. With everyone in the great hall, even Sharkahn hidden in the corner as a normal German shepherd, the stage came from the air in front of the doors.

"Right on cue." Dumbledore mumbled. "Ladies and Gentleman, a new student of ours, Yoroy has decided to put on a show for us, some musical entertainment, please let him have silence for now."

"No let them talk, they wont be able to hear each other." A voice said from behind the stage as he started dragging up drum sets and then helping a woman up on the stage holding a base.

"Its been too long Tarin!" Yoroy said and hugged his best friend. Their hair was the same length, but Tarin's was a deep black and his eyes were a crimson shade. Standing a full 3 inches shorter than Yoroy, The two looked identical in clothing, even down to the bracelet.

The woman was very pretty, full lips, well curved, tall and lean, with deep chocolate brown hair and perfect blue eyes. "We are the demons and we are here to play some music." The woman said. "You all know Yoroy," there were some applause. "I am Arda and this is my husband Tarin, now lets get this party started!" Fire flew from Yoroy's fingers and a guitar with red flames painted on it formed in his hands.

The drums and amps in place, they played, Tarin banging on his drums and Yoroy a few chords to a simple song to get started as Arda played base. A microphone appeared out of no where. "Now then this first song is something very dear to me, a song by the American band 'Bowling For Soup'! This reminds me most of my high school days back when I was a little demon. I hope you enjoy the show, now then its called 'My Hometown'!"

Yoroy started singing in a fairly high pitched voice,

"_This song goes out to my good friends,_

_especially the ones I had before the Grammy nominations in 2003_

_And to all the girls from back in high school_

_Who actually spoke to me,_

_Even though I was a fat kid and a band geek._

_I hope this song finds you well,_

_And I hope that your doin fuckin' swell._

_I hope that you're back up if you've ever been down._

_And I hope you got the fuck out of our hometown!_

_Here comes a shout out to the professor,_

_Who said 'son stay the same, because charisma is the key to opportunity'_

_And to all the clubs that let us play._

_To our family and friends at the music stores,_

_For giving us gear when we couldn't pay!_

_I hope this song finds you well._

_And hope that you're doin fuckin' swell._

_I hope that you're back up if you've ever been down._

_And I hope you got the fuck out of our hometown!_

_You know I can't how many times I heard people say, (Heard people say)_

'_Be proud of where you came from, you're gonna put us on the map'_

_but where the hell were you back in the day, (back in the day)_

_no one came to see us,_

_so we got the hell out of there._

_So there you have it._

_t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t_

_This song goes out to my big brother._

_For putting up with me following you around._

_And making me smile when things at home weren't that great,_

_And not getting pissed when I humped your girlfriend,_

_For letting me take your car to the prom._

_For beating up the guys that hung my bike in a tree,_

_For hand-me-down albums and guitars with no strings,_

_And for never beating the shit out of me!_

_I hope this song finds you well._

_And I hope that you're doing fuckin swell._

_I hope that you're back up cause I know you've been down_

_I just wish you'd get the fuck out of our hometown!_

_I hope you get the fuck out of our hometown._

_I'm so glad I got the fuck out of our hometown!_

_You know what I'm talking about, don't ya?_

_DAMN IT!"_

The great hall screamed out and Yoroy smiled as his eyes caught the gorgeous green haired transfer student's eyes. He growled in his throat and thought up the perfect song. "This song is just one of my favorites, a Spanish song, by the band Jumbo!" (pronounced humbo) "The title is 'Dia', now I'm gonna need a little help, who wants to come up here and help me sing this?" He saw as the hands flew up and the shouts came in from the Spanish, Italian, and Mexican audience. "Ah you!" he pointed to Triach. The green haired girl climbed onto the stage.

"Your name is Triach Bellas right?"

"Si." She said.

"Alright give big hand for Triach everyone! Isn't she beautiful! Now on to the music! You know the song right?" she nodded.

A duet started as the song blared the song through the hall, even making the teachers dance.

"_El dia comienz contigo,_

_El dia se acaba sin ti,_

_Estrella pantalla corrimos,_

_A ver el estreno de ti,_

_Y ahi estas a color,_

_Estas contendo four, three, two one!" _

The microphone appeared as a headset on their heads and they started dancing and singing at the same time, Yoroy's guitar playing on its own;

"El dia se va a desintegrar 

_feedback baby, c'mon, c'mon,_

_el di se va a desintegrar,_

_feedback baby, c'mon, c'mon,_

_hay veces quen no soy el mismo_

_hay veces que tu eres igual,_

_poner en estereo tus discos_

_feedback baby como quiera se va_

_El dia se va deintegrar_

_Feed back baby, c'mon, c'mon_

_Haz que no termine,_

_Haz que puedo ver!" _

Tarin gave out a wicked drum solo then Arda on bass joined in. "Whoa! Look at that girl dance!" Yoroy shouted as Triach started running her hands along her body and swaying to the music in just the right times. Then the two pointed to Draco Malfoy in the back, and the way he leaned against the wall with Crabbe and Goyal(sp?).

"_Check this mother fucker out! Whoa!_

_Haz que no termine,_

_Haz que puedo ver._

_El Dia se va a desintegrar,_

_Feedback baby, c'mon, c'mon._

_El dia se va a desintegrar!_

_Feedback baby, c'mon, c'mon!_

_Feedback baby, c'mon, c'mon!_

_Feedback baby, c'mon, c'mon!"_

The song ended with that loud and long shout as the final strumming was made. Triach turned to Yoroy and smile, his hands were on her hips from when they were dancing. He gave her a funny smirk. Triach pulled Yoroy down by his shirtsleeves and kissed him full on the lips. Her tongue slipping back down Yoroy's throat, and he shoved his in her mouth, and felt some very sharp fangs…

She dropped him and he fell to the floor in a daze. "I guess the show's over…" Tarin said from behind the drums.

"Yep…" Arda said as Triach kneeled by Yoroy, his head was lolling about and he had a goofy smile of accomplishment on his face. "Let's clean up." Arda said and snapped her fingers; everything disappeared, including Tarin and Arda.

AN!

Sorry this chapter was more about the oc's than Harry and Hermione, I needed you guys to realize the idea about what kind of person I am and my oc's are. I hope you hd fun though and remember, don't be afraid to review!


End file.
